This invention relates to a catalytic process for preparing ketones. In another aspect, this invention relates to the conversion of aldehydes to higher ketones.
Catalytic processes for converting aldehydes, alone or in admixture with lower ketones, to higher ketones are known. However, there is an ever present need to develop new processes employing different catalysts and/or different coreactants so as to attain more desirable product distributions or higher yields of ketones.